narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence of the Howling Tempest
|image=Windmaster.jpg |kanji=神髄の遠吠え嵐 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinzui no Tooboe Arashi |literal english=Quintessence of the Howling Tempest |english tv=The Embodiment of Wind |viz manga=Fūjin-The God of Wind |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans |related jutsu=Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration, Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning, Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release, Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan, Rikuo Kaneko, Seikyo Uchiha |hand signs=Bird |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Overview The is Ukyo’s most versatile wind style ninjutsu. In this form, he epitomizes the glory of the wind and all of its characteristics. In this transfiguration, Ukyo gains the wind element of the physical plan titan, Typhon. In this form has the ability to manipulate the wind on a profound scale. Ukyo will have nearly every wind element type ninjutsu and every sub-type at his beckoning. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the physical plane. These three sources of energy must be used in complete harmony in order to initiate this form. The abilities in this form are highly based in resilience and the formless nature of the wind. The fruit of this technique was stated by Ukyo to be the easiest of the Quintessence techniques to perform. Not only is Ukyo capable of maintain powerful wind release techniques, he is also capable of witnessing a new wind release technique and learn it near instanteously. This was stated by the messiah, Ukyo Hara, to be his most powerful wind release technique and possibly even one of the highest forms of wind release as it combines all of the aspects of the element into one form. The natural wind and the spiritual wind coalesced into one body, a feat to have only been done by one soul in the brief history of shinobi. Only true masters of the wind release are able to even stand in the presence of this technique as it is able to turn all of creation back into the . Abilities To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the bird hand seal; from there a large force of wind shall slowly descend from the sky and will conform and coalesce to his body, and compress itself to a form of howling winds that can also be heard as high pitch squeal as if the wind was being forced through a small port under extreme amounts of pressure. Witnesses would say this amorphous mass of elemental air is speaking to you in a language that you cannot understand. Ukyo literally becomes one with the physical world (i.e. elements) while using this technique. That you believe the language to be the tongue of the elements. The opponent(s) would begin to feel their belongings feel lighter as the wind starts to lift them off of their feet. Within the blink of an eye, the opponent would become riddled with extremely miniscule cuts from the force of Ukyo's wind technique. It would be in the opponent's best interest to beg of Ukyo to stop this technique before all hell breaks loose. As of becoming one with the wind, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will as if it was another extension of his body. Gaoh says that there is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique or so they say. His abilities vary while in this powerful form, to include making large wind storms capable of destroying entire villages, creating small areas of vacuumed space which is able to suck out the oxygen in the area, hovering in the air, and even manipulate the wind so that its forces nearly resemble the effects of gravity, one of the fundamental forces. The Fūjin Transformation He is capable of lifting house sized objects with wind and even immersing with the wind which makes him completely untouchable and he is unable to be sensed while in this state. Ukyo will also become able to manipulate gases in the state as well. He is also completely immune to wind release ninjutsu, as they will only fuel his power. As the embodiment of wind, his speed is increased drastically however, he is highly susceptible to fire release techniques. A base stat that comes with this technique is that Ukyo becomes quite a bit faster than in his regular appearance. The speed in this "(Wind God,Fūjin,風神)"state, matches those of the first 6 gates, and his reaction speed is boosted further more, becoming capable of dodging point-blank techniques with relative ease. The wind storms caused by this technique can cover vast mountain ranges and kingdoms for miles around, and all will have no choice but to flee from these immense cloud squalls and are similar in power to solar wind storms. Ukyo also has the ability to summon multiple tornadoes of unfathomable strength. Most tornadoes take on the appearance of a narrow funnel, a few hundred yards (meters) or even a mile across, with a small cloud of debris near the ground ripping through the earth below. Ukyo can instantly generate multiple tornadoes in the final dissipating stage, which can resemble narrow tubes or ropes, and often curl or twist into complex shapes. These tornadoes are said to be "roping out", or becoming a "rope tornado". When they rope out, the length of their funnel increases, which forces the winds within the funnel to weaken due to conservation of angular momentum. Multiple-vortex tornadoes can appear as a family of swirls circling a common center, or they may be completely obscured by condensation, dust, and debris, appearing to be a single funnel. Of course, while in this form, Ukyo shall be only able to use the abilities of the said titan. Out of all elemental techniques, this series of quintessence techniques invented by Ukyo Hara, as they are not simply Ninjutsu, but instead they allow Ukyo to hold complete dominion over the natural elements themselves. Through the power of the Altar of the Titans, empires will be reshaped. There are many instances where shinobi will try mimicking the power of natural disasters such as lightning storms, , , . This is the second aspect of the quintessence techniques invented by the sage of the physical plane. They also allow Ukyo to strip them of the “manipulation” because he is the true embodiment of nature himself. Though this technique is quite remarkable, being of the highest caliber of natural forces, it still falls short to Ukyo’s transformation after fusing with The Primordial Titan. Which in this form has been known to manipulate all life on earth, on both the macroscopic scale and the microscopic scale. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Wind Release Category:Yin-Yang Release